The present invention relates to inductive chargers, and more particularly, to inductive charging apparatus employing a conductive plastic EMI ground for vehicle applications, and the like.
The assignee of the present invention designs, develops and manufactures inductive charging systems for use in charging electric batteries of electric vehicles, and the like. Earlier inductive couplers developed by the assignee of the present invention did not have grounding capability to provide for shielding. The earlier-developed couplers were made of pure plastic and as such had no provisions for EMI shielding. FCC and customer EMI requirements therefore could not be met.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for inductive charging apparatus employing a conductive plastic EMI ground for vehicle applications, and the like.